


Anemos

by rainbowdracula



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: A snow storm descends upon the new capital, and the kings keep themselves warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it is time for finals and i wrote this to make myself feel better

Laurent was beautiful in ways Damen couldn't describe, like a blooming lily in the depths of winter.

Here in the cold snows of Marlas, he kept his skin hidden under layers of fabric and laces. It made Damen long for the hot winds of Ios and breezy linen chitons. Laurent disliked extreme weather, keeping the fires full and bedwarmers under their piles of woolen blankets. Damen knew the Veretian habit of pants would lead to temperature sensitivity among its citizens.

Tonight, a snow storm was bearing down upon the new capital, and it had seen Damen staying up late to organize his troops. The only concession he himself had made for the weather were leather boots and a heavy wool cloak.

The doors to the Kings' Quarters were flanked by Akielion guards in trousers, and they seemed rather embarrassed by it. Damen shook his head and stepped into his rooms, doors shutting firmly behind him.

The fire was roaring and the heavy curtains of the bed drawn like every other drape in the room. The air was sweltering, and Damen unpinned his clothes and let them fall to the floor before parting the bed curtains in breathless anticipation.

Laurent was laying on his back, dressed in a thin nightshirt and his golden hair spilling across the mountain of pillows. Damen slipped under the covers and pressed an immensely fond kiss to Laurent's forehead, making his brow crinkle. He made a sleepy noise and curled towards Damen, burrowing his nose into Damen's chest. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent, who was sleep warm and smelt of his preferred soaps.

"You're late," Laurent murmured.

"Prepping for the storm," Damen said. He scratched Laurent's scalp and Laurent arched into it like a cat. "Perhaps even kings will get to sleep in tomorrow."

Laurent sighed from the imagined bliss. "Does it snow in Ios?"

"Once," Damen said. "When I was very young. I didn't experience it again for years, when I was on campaign."

Laurent spread his fingers across Damen's chest.

"When you were a prince, how did you prepare?" he asked, soft and sweet. "For a great storm?"

"I'd organize the guards," Damen said. "And then I'd retire to my rooms."

Laurent wrapped his arms around Damen's neck. "Alone?"

"No," Damen replied, honest. "I would pick a favored slave, and we would keep each other warm."

Laurent's eyelashes brushed against Damen's skin. "I am not a slave."

"No," Damen agreed. "But you are warmer."

Laurent hid his smile. "Flatterer."

Damen kissed Laurent's shoulder, where the nightshirt had dipped down. "I save all my pretty words for you, beloved."

Laurent pulled his face away to stare at his husband, gaze gentle. Damen smiled, affection bubbling in his chest, and kissed Laurent's plush pink mouth. Laurent smiled back, always so tender when he was sleepy, and threw his bare leg over Damen's powerful hip. Damen slid his hands up Laurent's soft thigh, tickling the fine hairs and making Laurent giggle.

Damen loved making Laurent laugh, and he rolled himself on top of Laurent, pressing kisses all over his jaw and neck. Laurent tangled his fingers in Damen's curls, tugging and stroking the soft hair. Damen's growing stubble left red marks where it rubbed, making Laurent gasp out those little laughs.

Laurent rolled them over so he was sitting on Damen's hips. Even covered in red marks and his mouth kissed bruised, he looked ethereal – beyond even a king, but some sort of god of beauty and sex. Damen felt the urge to sacrifice a white bull to the temple of Laurent.

"Are you the god of war if I'm the god of lust?" Laurent asked, and Damen realized he had spoken his praise aloud. Laurent looked very pleased with himself; Damen rolled his hips and his growing erection, making Laurent moan in surprise.

Damen rested his hands on Laurent's waist and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin. "I want to kiss you."

"You have," Laurent said with a knowing smile.

"Not on your lips."

Laurent rose up on to his knees and shuffled up the bed and sat down on Damen's face; Damen kissed him. Laurent gasped, one hand gripping Damen's hair and the other the headboard. He ground his hips down, riding Damen's tongue. His face was flushed, head tossed back, and his red mouth was open and panting. This was one of Damen's favorite things, all for how Laurent relaxed his iron control and let himself experience raw pleasure. Laurent moaned and Damen's fingertips left bruises in his thighs, tightened around Damen's head.

"You're too good at his," Laurent panted. "You'll make me—"

Damen pulled away, chest heaving like a stallion. "But I want to come inside you. Can I?"

Laurent groaned. "You're too much."

He went and laid on his back, his open thighs red from Damen's beard. His nipples were stiff under his sleep shirt, the bright pink color visible underneath the fine linen. His hair was askew, pupils blown, and it was the most erotic thing Damen had ever seen.

Damen sat up and reached outside the nest of blankets and drapes to get the oil they kept there. Laurent was running his hands all over himself, pinching his nipples and letting out quiet hurt noises. Damen lavished kisses on Laurent's thighs as he slicked his fingers and pressed one inside Laurent.

Damen carefully stroked Laurent's spot, making his back arch and his mouth cry out. The noses Laurent was making were intoxicating, and Damen kept wanting to drink them it. He pushed the second and third fingers inside, Laurent so relaxed and open.

"Damen," Laurent demanded. "I want you. Now."

Damen kissed Laurent's knee and pulled his fingers out, moving up and nuzzling Laurent's neck. Laurent pressed his face into Damen's shoulder, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his lover. Laurent made sweet, hitching sounds as Damen pushed inside him.

"You're so _big,_ " Laurent huffed, as if the fact annoyed him. Damen preened and rolled his hips, forcing a shocked moan from Laurent's elegant throat.

They moved slowly together, relishing in shared heat and familiar skin. Laurent bit at Damen's neck and shoulders, attempting to leave bruises on him that Damen would try to hide the next morning. Damen gripped Laurent's thighs, pushing them down so he could increase the intensity and speed of his thrusts.

"Damen," Laurent groaned, nails scratching across his back. "I want—"

"Anything," Damen promised, gripping Laurent's cock. "I love you so much."

Laurent screamed out, back bending and tears pricking as he orgasmed. Damen ground into as he came down; Laurent's whole body fell limp, legs spread out wide and vivid flush on his face. His eyes were lidded and foggy from pleasure, and the sigh was so sweet Damen roared out his own release.

Damen and Laurent breathed together, wrapped up in each other. Damen showered Laurent's face in kisses, relishing how soft Laurent became after lovemaking, so different from the clever and sharp-tongued Laurent of the day. He wished to know every facet of his beloved like a philosopher wished to know every aspect of the cosmos.

Damen gently withdrew and rose to gather cloth to clean them up. Laurent kept his limbs akimbo, an image Damen would keep close on lonely nights.

The fire was dying down some and the room had developed a slight chill; he threw a new log on to the fire before dipping a cloth into the washbasin of water, warmed near the fire. He briskly cleaned off his stomach and cock before taking a new cloth to the bed.

Laurent still hadn't closed his legs and made a soft protesting noise as Damen wiped away evidence of their lovemaking. Damen put the cloth aside and cuddled close to Laurent; still drunk on pleasure, Laurent twined himself all around Damen, nuzzling into his neck.

"Are you warm now, Exalted?" Laurent asked sleepily.

"Always, Your Majesty," Damen replied.

Laurent's even breathing lulled Damen to sleep, comfortable even as snow battered against the castle walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at rainbowdracula.tumblr.com, where I post everything under the sun. You can find ways to support my future writing endeavors there.


End file.
